1. Field of the Invention
This invention (self-destructing hypodermic syringes) relates in general to all hypodermic syringes and in particular hypodermic syringes that self-destruct after exposure to water and/or alcohol based medicines. The self-destructing properties of my hypodermic syringes are due to the collodion materials used; collagens suitable in water and/or alcohol.
2. Problems in the Art
Acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a tremendously serious health problem. A major form of transmission of the disease is believed to be common use of an infected intravenous syringe needles. Thus, if repeated use of the same hypodermic needle could be prevented, retardation of the transmission of AIDS would hopefully be accomplished.